The objective of this project is to conduct tolerance, acceptability, and Phase II clinical trials of a non-latex (polyurethane) male condom which is unavailable commercially at the present time. The study will be prospective, randomized, controlled double-blinded evaluation, in which the test condoms will be compared to a commercially available product.